How deep is our love?
by Drucila-Sly
Summary: Una carta... una nueva esperanza... un viejo amor... una wena... resaca! ---weno ya ps no se que mas poner... HPDM sLaSh---
1. La Carta

How Deep Is Your Love Autora: Drucila-Sly  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING Y BLA, BLA, BLA  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic es SLASH, los anti-gays pueden ir retirandose.  
  
cap1 La Carta  
  
"al despertarme reconoci esos ojos... tus ojos... sentia en todas las cosas como me tocabas y cuando sentia que te ibas, necesitaba sentirte cerca de mi otra vez... y veniste a mi en una suave brisa, tan calmada, tan dulce y me mentenias tibio en tu dulce y tierno amor y en tan solo un momento te ibas... y me parece que te tngo que demostrar cuan profundo es mi amor... nuestro amor... cuando me ablas, cuando me miras, cuando me piensas, cuando me dices que me quieres... me recuerdas, cuan profundo es nuestro amor... por que estamos viviendo en este mundo tan tonto que no nos deja ser... y tan solo nos tenemos el uno al otro y se me hace que te tengo que demostrar cuan profundo es nuestro amor... creo en ti... y solo en ti... que con solo una palabra puedes transformar mi mundo en un paraiso... o en el mismo infierno... en ti, que eres la luz en mi mas oscura hora, en cada momento eres tu... y solo tu... tu, que eres mi salvador cuando caigo, que me tomas en tus brazos y me brindas tu calor y tu proteccion... tu... que puedes pensar que no me intereso por ti, cuando sabes muy en el fondo que si lo ago... solo tu... y se me hace que te tengo que demostrar cuan profundo es nuestro amor, cuanto me importas, cuanto sufro cuando no estas... cuanto te quiero! y si rompi tu corazon, alejandote de mi y poniendo en riesgo tu confianza, pero todo lo hice porque te quiero, solo queria que te alejaras de mi, porque sabia que saldrias lastimado, que te perderia, lo hice en un momento de decesperacion... no sabia de que serian capaces de hacer... hasta que lo hicieron y no queria que salieras dañado... nada mas, sabia que de uno u otra forma algun dia te enterarias pero seria demasiado tarde... se que por tu maldita valentia Gry te les enfrentarias, tambien se que eres fuerte, pero... necesitaba protegerte, Harry... oh, Harry... el momento en que volvamos a estar juntos, en ese momento, solo ahi estare vivo... solo por ti, solo por tu amor.  
por siempre tuyo, Draco"  
  
Harry volvio a leer la carta recien recibida... todavia no lo podia creer, tantos años soñando y amando a Draco y justo cuando porfin lograba estar con el y comprobar que todas esas miradas por lo bajo y esas palabras, sus besos, sus caricias, no eran solo un sueño, era amor... justo ahi, todo se vino abajo... pero ahora? habra otra oportunidad, con esta carta?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! porque me despiertas asi???!!!-grito Harry aun somnoliento sintiendo la terrible y familiar sensación de la resaca, -gracias a que se le pasaron los tragos la noche anterior en el MUY bien festejado cumpleaños de Ron.  
  
-ajajajajaaa!!! y que? me vas a decir que pensabas quedarte durmiendo toda la noche despues de los destrozos que hiciste anoche???-se burló Ron aun en piyamas- sinceramente, amigo Harry, deberias controlar tu genio cuando tomas...  
  
- ¬¬ mira quien abla... -replico Harry sacandose el piyama y dirigiendose a la ducha- yo no fui el que le lanzo un jarron (que, por cierto, llego a golpearla!) a su propia hermana con el pretexto de que era su cumpleaños y tenia que darle sus gustos.  
- verdad... lo habia olvidado... pero al menos tengo la suerte de que como ginny estaba TAN pero TAN borracha no se dio cuenta de que en quien estaba tomando su venganza era en ti y no en su "lindo hermanito", ajajajajajaaa!!!- se burlo Ron, mientras buscaba sus pantuflas.  
- --u es verdad...-dijo Harry un tanto deprimido por su rasguñado rostro -pero a ti te toco lidiar con Hermione y su acto desesperado por tirarse al primer ser humano que se le cruzaba en su camino, ajajaja!!! eso si que fue terrible... muajajajajajaja!  
- ¬¬ maldito... -dijo Ron recordando los desesperados intentos de Hermione por arrancarle el pantalon a él, a su hermana, a Harry, en fin... hasta a la madre de Ron.  
- bueno y me vas a contar que tal la pasaste con Herm??? -practicamente vocifero Harry desde el baño.  
- BAJA LA VOZ!!! no quiero que nadie se entere de mi "pequeño" regalito... -replico Ron, que bien sabia que le habia gustado MUCHO ese, nada "pequeño", regalito de parte de Hermione.  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAAA!!! me vas a decir que no le gritaras tu hazaña al mundo??? por fin tu sueño dorado se te hizo realidad, lograste tirarte a tu MUY deseada mujercita, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!!! -se burlo Harry, sabiendo que cada palabra que decia era verdad.  
- CALLATE!!! -grito Ron al tiempo en que tiraba la puerta del baño, dejando a su desnudo amigo riendose bajo el agua de la ducha.  
  
Ron se alejo del baño en busca de su propia calma, una poción para la resaca.  
  
- ouch! a la proxima recordare no invitar a todo el colegio... -murmuro Ron echando un vistazo a lo que la noche anterior había sido una casa muy bien arreglada, para una, supuestamente, calmada y divertida fiesta...- "ja! como si la hubiera pasado mal..." -penso recordando lo apasionada y frenetica que podia volverse "la rata de biblioteca" bajo una GRAN cantidad de alcohol, especificando, whiskey, ron, cerveza, vino, entre OTROS. Pero en ese momento recordo ese "incidente" con su amigo- "no fue tan grave... solo fue un beso, y no es la primera vez... y además..." -recordo amargamente- "todo el tiempo me llamo Draco..." -no es que le gustara Harry sino que no le agradaba la idea de como su amigo se había encariñado tanto con él... tenía miedo de que lo dañara.  
Justo en ese momento salia Harry del baño, la sola imagen de su mojado amigo de cabello azabache alborotado, lo excito más que nunca. Ver su desnudo torax bien formado, las piernas poco cubiertas por la toalla, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda causaron lo inebitable... Ron se tapo inmediatamente con lo primero que encontro, (un peluche de un oso con un gran lazo rosa), poniendolo sobre su regazo cubriendo por completo la erección antes de que su DEMASIADO inocente amigo se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, aunque asi se la enseñara nunca se daria cuenta (jaja que pavo!). Ron volteo la cara, apartando rapidamente la mirada de su mojado y ahora completamente desnudo amigo, mientras que este buscaba entre los destrozos ropa decente para ponerse, haciendo caso omiso a su caida toalla.  
  
- de donde sacaste... "eso"?! -dijo Harry volviendo la mirada al peluche.  
  
- es con lo que comenzo... tu sabes... mi "regalito"... -dijo Ron aliviado de que su amigo no se haya dado cuenta de nada.  
  
Harry termino poniendose un polo de manga corta (tengan en cuenta que estaban en un frío otoño) y un pantalon un tanto delgado.  
  
- quizas despues vaya a nadar en el lago! -dijo ironicamente Harry.  
  
- te acompaño! -dijo Ron entre carcajadas, pensando que si le gustaria acompañarlo...  
  
Ya estaban a mitad de camino del Gran comedor, cuando vieron a Ginny y a Hermione. Ginny tenia la cara llena de arañazos puesto que habia tratado de tomar venganza, contra su hermano, no solo en Harry sino tambien Crookchanks, Cho (que despues de que Harry la rechazara, dejandola desnuda en su cuarto, estaba de un humor... no precisamente agradable... sin contar la borrachera...), Parvati, en fin... Y Hermione estaba... feliz?!  
  
- Hola Ginny! hola hermione... -saludo Ron mirando la, ya desesperante, sonrisa de Hermione.  
  
- Hola chicos! que bueno que ya estan aca! -dijo Hermione de con aterrorizante pero feliz humor.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que no se acuerda de nada... -susurro Ginny para que solo ellos pudieran oirlo.  
  
- Oh... ya veo... -dijo Ron desanimadamente, pensando que no se acordaria de lo que paso...  
  
- Ay, Ron! como si tu fueras el unico al que se tiro anoche... -lo reprocho Ginny.  
  
- QUE?! -grito Ron con la desesperación embargandolo.  
  
- baja la voz! -replico Ginny de mala gana- ay no me digas que pensabas que tu fuiste el unico o el primero!  
  
- yo... bueno... este, yo... -dijo Ron en un desesperado intento de ocultar su inocencia respecto a Hermione. Abrio la boca para defenderse cuando...  
  
- que pasa chicos? -pregunto Hermione inocentemente.  
  
- nada... comentabamos lo terrible que sera pociones de ahora en adelante! -respondio tranquilamente Ginny, cerrandole la boca a Ron de un manazo.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Harry lo vio. Inrrumpiendo en el Gran comedor, acompañado siempre por su pandilla de Slys, Draco Malfoy. No pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a la boca para tapar el gemido. Y es que el rubio estaba... más bueno que el pan! (jaja! se me ha pegado esa frase) el pelo suelto y aun mojado (indicandole que salia de la ducha (duh!)) con unos pantalones cargo negros a la cadera, dejando ver parte de sus boxers plomos, una camisa negra totalmente abierta dejando ver un bibidi blanco que dejaba lucir su escultural figura, siempre se habia asombrado de como los Slys soportaban tanto frio hasta creia que les gustaba (y no se equivocaba), las zapatillas plomas y sucias como de costumbre. A su lado Crabbe y Goyle que gracias al Quidditch habian adelgazado y tenian una muy buena figura; muy pegada a él estaba (como siempre) Pansy, y, aunque todos sabian que su "relación" era de solo tener sexo y luego volver a ser buenos amigos y aunque no pasara nada sentimental entre ellos mas que amistad, ver a Pansy tan pegada a su Draco hacia que le hirviera la sangre... MOMENTO! DESDE CUANDO ERA "SU" DRACO?????????!!!!!!!! puede ser desde que comenzo a admitirse a si mismo que lo queria... Draco puso el tipico gesto de asco que siempre hacia al pasar al costado de los Gry, doliendole a Harry en el alma...  
  
- que tal la resaca Grys? -dijo Draco en un tono burlon viendo a los Grys devastados- y miren alli esta la rata que se volvio gata o deberia decir perra? -espeto a Hermione.  
  
- que quiso decir? -pregunto Hermione rapidamente a Ginny cuando Draco se encontraba ya en su mesa.  
  
Mientras oía los gritito de Hermione, que le indicaban que Ginny se lo estaba contando todo, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a Draco. -"Draco... cuando sera el día en que el que pueda decir libremente lo que siento por ti..." -penso Harry, seguido de un lastimoso suspiro.  
  
- que pasa Harry -pregunto Ron, aunque sabía bien la respuesta sin que se la digan... Draco Malfoy.  
  
- nada... -respondio Harry pesadamente.  
  
Ron le dirigio una entristesida mirada a su deprimido amigo.  
  
- estoy bien, Ron... en serio -dijo Harry fingiendo una sonrisa- creo que sera mejor que vaya llendo a terminar el ensayo de pociones...  
  
- quieres que te ayude? -pregunto Ron sonriendo tristemente.  
  
- no, gracias puedo solo -dijo Harry antes de retirarse con su pretexto del ensayo.  
  
Ya estando fuera del comedor, oyo unos pasos atras suyo. Volteo bruscamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su amado Draco Malfoy.  
  
- huyendo de la realidad, Potter? -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- no en serio me estas evadiendo? -dijo Draco suavisando el tono.  
  
- por qué huiria de ti, Malfoy? -respondio Harry ocultando su dolor.  
  
- no lo sé... tal vez por esto? -dijo Draco acercandose a Harry con una seductora sonrisa. Lentamente lo aprisiono contra la pared con su propio cuerpo para que no escapara.  
  
- no... Draco... -dijo Harry sintiendo la excitación correr por su venas.  
  
- se que es lo que quieres Harry... -susurro Draco, antes de lamer su oido, haciendo que Harry dejara escapar un gemido. Justo cuando Draco pensaba seguir se oyeron pasos y se separaron rapidamente, Harry echo a correr por el pasillo y Draco suspiro apoyandose contra la pared -"cuanto más tendre que soportar antes de que seas mio, Harry"- penso Draco suspirando amargamente...  
  
ok ok ok ya me canse de escribir! la verdad no se porque diablos estoy escribiendo este ff... (estaba aburrida! y de hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir un harry/draco) jeje! bueno, bueno, si no les gusta, ps matenme en los reviews, pero si les gusta avicenme para seguirla! besos, besos y más besos (uy que gay! ajaja!!!)  
  
este songfic lo hice con la cancion "How Deep Is Your Love" es una cancion recontra chevere aunque tambien un toque viejita, pero me encanta aqui les dejo la letra, si quieren la traduccion escribanme y encontrare un tiempito para hacerla ps!  
  
How Deep Is Your Love (Bee-gees)  
  
I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again  
  
And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave And it's me you need to show how deep is your love  
  
CHORUS: How deep is your love I really need to learn 'cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me  
  
I believe in you You know the door to my very soul You're the light in my deepest darkest hour You're my saviour when I fall And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside That I really do And it's me you need to show how deep is your love  
  
CHORUS repeat and fade  
  
pd.: COMO SE LARGEN SIN DECIR NI SIQIERA Q NO LES GUSTO... TENGAN EN CUENTA ESAS PESADILLAS QUE PROXIMAMENTE TENDRAN, POR QUE SI... SE DONDE VIVEN Y LOS ACECHARE POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA! gracias.  
pd.2: s mi 1er ff no sean malos!!! y si quieren que la siga avisenme! 


	2. Cuenta La Historia

How Deep Is Our Love

Autora: Drucila-Sly  
  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!! aca estoy otra vez! siii! no saben cuanto aprecio a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme un review!!! :'( los quieeeeeeeero!!! :D y buenooooooooo aca esta el 2do cap! :D  
  
---LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING Y BLA, BLA, BLA---  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic es SLASH, los anti-gays pueden ir retirandose.  
  
"y al ver su simple gesto de amor,  
al ver su dulce rostro bajo la luz de la luna,  
al ver como sus ojos brillan más a cada palabra,  
y al ver todo esto ese amor que ocultas,  
ese amor que tratas de suprimir,  
simplemente surgira..."  
  
Cap.2 Cuenta la historia  
  
Todo comenzo una noche de invierno, fuera de la bulliciosa fiesta a lo grande, que habia comenzado con el tipico baile de Navidad, terminando en miles de alumnos borrachos bailando y cantando, TODA la noche -si es que se podia llamar noche a pleno dia a las 4:20am...- se oian a lo lejos los gritos de Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lee y los demás chicos gry gritar a Hermione que también se sacara el pantalón, puesto que la chica no se controlaba cuando tomaba, había aceptado la apuesta de sacarse la blusa y demás... En un rincón alejado se podia ver a Ginny y a Cedric (si ps lo revivi, y que?!) besandose, se notaba a Ginny muy tomada, más de lo comun. Los chicos habían estado bailando toda la noche tanto que cuando el último en caer al piso por dolor de piernas (Blaise) decidieron jugar a la botella borracha (aunque todos ya estaban borrachos) obligaron a cada persona a tomarse como minimo 5 cervezas bien cargadas antes de comenzar el juego. Fue entonces cuando a Hermione le toco mandar un castigo a Ginny y dijo que debía besar a Cedric (la castaña sabia que a la peliroja le gustaba Cedric) y desde entonces no habían parado de hacerlo... en cuanto a Hermione, bueno... en medio de toda la confusión nadie escepto Blaise se dio cuenta de que en la multitud faltaban el rubio y el moreno, pero por estar besandose con 2 ravenclaws (ok, estoy casi segura de que así NO se escribe...) dejo pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle, puesto que los chicos se retiraron en momentos distintos, cada uno por su lado, en fin...  
  
Ahi sentado bajo un árbol en la oscuridad de la noche y a la luz de la luna llena se encontraba Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos, en realidad preguntandose porque había estado pensando tanto en "esa" persona... si, esa persona... la cual estuvo invadiendo sus pensamientos durante años y que todavia no se podia sacar de la cabeza, esa persona por la cual se odiaba a si mismo por querer tanto a alguien como él... ya no podia negarlo, era demasiado fuerte, hasta comenzaba a controlarlo, ese sentimiento... ese que nunca había sentido por nadie antes, ahora lo sentia... pero por que por él? por que justamente esa persona que siempre lo desprecio, humillo y burlo? tal ves seria porque solo esa persona se fijaba en él, asi sea de mala forma, lo tomaba en cuenta, además se podria decir que últimamente lo había estado necesitando más que nunca... justo ese día, el día del baile de navidad había cortado con Cho, se había demorado mucho en hacerlo, tomando en cuenta que su paciencia con ella solo duro una semana, y pensar que antes de estar con ella podria haber jurado que la amaba... -"bah! tonterias!" -penso amargamente- "si solo estuve con ella porque me lo pidio... y además..." -dijo en su cabeza mientras su mirada se entristecia, tanto que podias jurar que ya no existía sentimiento alguno en él... -"lo unico que queria era gritar al mundo lo mucho que quiero a esa persona... ay, Draco! el día que pueda decirte lo que siento no se que ocurrira conmigo..."  
  
Por esos mismos alrededores, sintiendose por primera vez asi de solo; estando simplemente desparramado en un árbol, fuera de la fiesta, sin Pansy besandole los pies... pero asi lo había querido y pensandolo bien no se sentia tan mal, tenia un tiempo para reflexionar lo que le había estado pasando, esos pensamientos, esas necesidades de estar con él, de sentir su piel... -"pero que DEMONIOS me esta pasando???!!!" -se reprocho nuestro rubio plateado (obviamente mi Draco. Sí, MIO, solo MIO...) No sabía muy bien cuando había comenzado todo esto pero lo que si sabia es que ya tenia tiempo, sintiendo lo mismo... -"pero es que me estoy volviendo loco? por qué tenia que ser el! (...) oh, Harry si tan solo lo supieras..." -acto seguido dio un triste y audible suspiro.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Harry noto la presencia de alguien en el otro lado del árbol y decidio acercarse, y averiguar de quien se trataba. Se arrodillo sigilosamente (sigilosamente??? el gry? si claro...) y avanzo sobre sus rodillas hasta que pudo ver una figura desparramada contra el árbol, se acerco más poniendose en cunclillas y pudo ver lo que más temia y queria su corazón... Fue entonces cuando perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo (como era de esperarse, total es Harry Potter...) Draco se paro rápidamente, sacando su varita en cuestión de segundos, y entonces en la oscuridad de la noche, verde y plata se encontraron. Cada uno quedo atonito por la presencia del otro y sin moverse ambos contemplaron sus ojos por unos segundos, antes de que Draco reaccionara bruscamente.  
  
- Que diablos estas haciendo aca, Potter???!!! qué tan triste y patetica es tu vida que tienes que espiar la de los demás?! -dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, y ocultando la emoción de tener a su niño dorado enfrente.  
  
Harry se quedo estupefacto; unos segundos más, antes de contestar.  
  
- Espiandote, a ti, Malfoy? no me hagas reir... -dijo apresuradamente.  
  
- Qué pasa, Potter? que tan guapo soy que no puedes dejar de mirarme, aunque bueno eso es obvio... (si señor!) -dejo escapar Draco en tono burlón, deseando que así fuera.  
  
- Ja! cuentame otra de vaqueros... -trato de defenderse Harry mientras ocultaba su sonrojo con una mano mientras sonria, gesto que Draco obviamente noto.  
  
- Que pasa, Harry? tanto asi te atemoriza mi prescencia? -dijo acercandose cada vez más.  
  
- Te sientes bien, Malfoy? me acabas de decir Harry o ya estoy alucinando? -dijo Harry muy sorprendido por como estaba actuando Draco.  
  
- Por supuesto que me siento bien, Harry, más que bien diria yo -articulo claramente a pesar de la borrachera, Harry siempre se había preguntado como los Slytherins soportaban tanto alcohol y a pesar de todo siempre se acordaban lo que hacian con completa lucidez- y hablando de tus alucinaciones conmigo...  
  
- QUÉ?! callate Malfoy! -dijo Harry retrocediendo un paso. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sin contar la exitación que sentia por tener al rubio tan cerca de si...  
  
- Por qué, Harry? qué temes que haga? -ahora acercandose tanto que hizo que Harry se recostara en el árbol sin poder moverse por culpa del rubio.  
  
- Qué-- qué estas haciendo?-- Draco, no... -dijo tratando de hacer al rubio entrar en razón, pero este no dejaba de lamer y besar su cuello. A pesar de estar borracho, se notaba que estaba muy conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Derrepente Harry dejo escapar un gemido y no pudo más, decidio que debia hacer algo y lo unico que se le ocurrio en ese momento fue gritar. Pero entonces, cuando se disponia a hacerlo, fue como si el rubio le hubiera leído los pensamientos y lo beso. Harry en su poca experiencia con Cho, nunca había sentido lo que sentia en esos momentos, se sentia simplemente amado. Draco simplemente habia pueso suavemente sus labios contra los de Harry, fue cuando comenzo a besarlo más, mordiendo su labio inferior y luego introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Harry, explorandolo y abrazandolo fuertemente por la cintura. Harry simplemente se dejaba besar, jugando con el pelo del rubio. Entonces el beso comenzo a hacerse más suave, hasta acabar. Ambos se miraron como si no creyeran lo que acababa de pasar, sintiendose completamente enamorados. Ninguno hablaba simplemente se contemplaban, comprobando así que siempre habían sido correspondidos y nunca lo habían sabido. Entonces Draco simplemente le sonrio. Fue la sonrisa más linda y sincera que Harry haya visto en toda su vida, no tenia rencor, ni odio como todas las sonrisas de Malfoy, simplemente tenia amor, el más puro amor que Harry haya visto en toda su vida, un amor que hacia que Harry olvidase todo mal momento en su vida y hacia que sintiera que el mundo había desaparecido y que simplemente quedaban ellos dos todo se torno turbio en su mente se sentia extremadamente bien; y tan solo sonrio, sintiendose por primera vez en su vida completamente feliz y enamorado...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
aja! otro capitulo acabado! xD solo quiero repetirle a las amables personas que se dignaron a dejar sus opiniones lo mucho que las quiero! de verdad aprecio mucho sus palabras!!! :D y bueno a su pedido seguire la historia, pero tengan paciencia que estoy un toque ocupada con el colegio y todo... igualmente mil gracias!!! :D y a los que no dejaron reviews pero igual la han leido igual muchas gracias! :D  
  
ok y he aqui las contestaciones de mis pocos pero bellos reviews! (mil disculpas a las personas que no les haya contestado sus reviews, es que mi correo siempre esta lleno... jejeje!)  
  
Ariadna-creta: si ps la canción ya tiene su tiempo, pero me encanta!!! la verdad es que este ff solo hice en un tiempito libre y no pensaba continuarlo, pense que nadie lo iba a leer... :( pero si lo leyeron y si pues lo continuare! saluditos! :D  
  
Diabolik: jejeje, si se donde estas! muajajajaja! bueno muchas gracias, y que bien que te haya gustado, aca seguire! y si pues Draco es hermoso! byes! :D  
  
Sarhaliene: jejeje, si ps me emocione... no te preocupes que a mi tampoco me gustan los Harry/Ron, simplemente me gusta la idea de Ron pisado por Harry sin que este se de cuenta, jeje, aunque Ron es muy lindo!!! y en cuanto a los Harry/Severus, la verdad todavia no he leido alguno. Muchas gracias!!! y ps tratare, causitas! :D  
  
OlgaxTomFelton1: muchas gracias!!! y ok lo seguire! bsos! :D  
  
y weno los reviews d mis "queridas" amigas no los pienso contestar, muajajajaja!  
  
El titulo de este capitulo esta inspirado en una canción de mis favoritas de mi grupo favorito: Mar de Copas. Aquí les dejo la letra.  
  
CUENTA LA HISTORIA  
  
A la luz de un oscuro farol y roto ya en mi honor a ti, mi padre y mi mentor, a ti con mi fidelidad eterna tú puedes contar a ti me entrego en armas ahora soy tuyo y deberé un favor, siempre un favor.  
Tu amor es duro como una piedra y tú eres dura igual y yo tan solo así quedé solo como una piedra en el camino por correr viejos albures de almas y te pregunto si ese fue el objeto de rapiña en tu querer.  
  
Cuenta la historia en su poder que no hay venganza demasiado.  
Cuenta la historia en su poder.  
historias de amor,  
historias de emoción.

Por romper las leyes al azar al pecado se acogi y así se paga un caro error, as ahora el perseguidor va tras de mí por ese error como un mal fruto de ese amor y así te pido: la venganza quiero yo, la quiero yo  
  
pd.: COMO SE LARGEN SIN DECIR NI SIQIERA Q NO LES GUSTO... TENGAN EN CUENTA ESAS PESADILLAS QUE PROXIMAMENTE TENDRAN, POR QUE SI... SE DONDE VIVEN Y LOS ACECHARE POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA! gracias.  
pd.2: s mi 1er ff no sean malos!!! y si quieren que la siga avisenme! y sorry si es muy poquito, jeje... xD 


	3. Si Algo Así Como El Amor Esta En El Aire

How Deep Is Our Love  
Autora: Drucila-Sly

olaaaaaaas! :D disculpen la GRAN demora, jeje... uds saben ps, soy una mujer ocupada, jajaja! recien me doy cuenta de que he hecho la pavada de poner que solo las (os) escritoras (ores) me pueden escribir reviews asi que les pido mil disculpas y corrigire ese error, jeje... mil gracias por leer! :D

LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING Y BLA, BLA, BLA

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es SLASH, los anti-gays pueden ir retirandose.

"sentimientos que no puedo comprender,  
mi corazón llora de confusión,  
una presión en mi pecho me aturde,  
te odio por hacerme quererte tanto..."

Cap.3 Si algo así como el amor esta en el aire

En su necesitada soledad una pregunta surgio entre sus pensamientos: ¿Cómo es la vida? y bueno ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había fijado en ese detalle, ¿cómo es? mientras con su arrogancia, pedanteria, insultos y todas esas caretas se cubria por fuera, por dentro estaba destruido y visto de este modo de nada había valido... La vida: ¿cómo es? Luego el futuro lo nego, lo veia todo ya resuelto, pero al mismo tiempo revuelto, puesto que sabia que todo era falso, y el mundo le gritaba: "Tu ya no vales nada, ¡el futuro te nego!" todo estaba destruido, y él, estaba pudriendose por dentro, no encontraba ya, razones para vivir, sin embargo aparecio ese cabello revuelto azabache, esos ojos esmeraldas con su brillo natural, una joya como él, un regalo como él... pero volviendo a la realidad, la triste realidad, él no lo queria y todo estaba en su contra, su amor estaba a kilometros de distancia, habían tantas cosas entre ellos... Draco veia imposible el estar con su preciosa joya, Harry... El rubio simplemente adoraba al muchacho.

Todo había comenzado en las vacaciones de verano de su 5to año en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, el verano en que se supone debia olvidarse del colegio y divertirse, y olvidarse sobre todo de Harry Potter, y lo unico que había echo era pensar en él... Al principio trato de negarlo, en las noches mientras observaba el techo de su habitación, tratando de dormir, en su mente resonaba un nombre: Harry Potter, pero inmediatamente lo desechaba y pensaba que necesitaba descansar y que era la falta de sueño. Poco a poco, y noche tras noche fue aceptando la notable realidad... Le gustaba Harry Potter. "¡Demonios! ¡¿qué me esta sucediendo?! cada día, y cada noche ahi estas... Maldito el día en que Harry Potter se me metio en la cabeza!" -pensaba, el rubio, cada vez más angustiado.

Luego en el baile de Navidad, cuando se sentia más que nunca necesitado de afecto, ahi estaba él... esos ojos verde esmeralda, ese cabello negro azabache revuelto, esa delgada figura... y luego estaba: ese beso. Ese sencillo, pero delicioso beso a la luz de la luna, tan delicado, pausado, pero cariñoso y al adrentarse tan apasionado...

Ninguno de los dos había esperado que eso sucediera y teniendo en cuenta que los dos se querian y tampoco lo sabian, pues esto practicamente los dejo en choc. Momentos despues de que el rubio beso al Gry, ambos se separaron muy lentamente. Verde y plata volvieron a reunirse, los dos muy confundidos, luego esa sonrisa correspondida, y sin decir más se fueron por caminos distintos, pero a un mismo lugar y con un mismo motivo: de regreso al castillo. Ambos mantenian la esperanza de en el castillo volver a encontrarse, pero luego de reflexionarlo bien, si eso pasaba ¿qué harian? entonces se desilucionaron y fueron cada uno de regreso a sus cuartos. Ya en la cama, el rubio no podia comprender lo que acababa de pasar. "¿Es posible, Harry? ¿sera posible que tu también me quieras, como yo a ti?" -y con este pensamiento se vio envuelto de un profundo sueño.

Mientras en su propio cuarto Harry, seguia en choc. (yeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!! ojala que se quede así! XD)

- Draco... -alcanzo a suspirar antes de quedarse dormido.

Iba corriendo sin rumbo, todo estaba muy obscuro, pero alcanzaba a ver una figura lejana, puesto que de los ojos de esta emanaba una cálida luz verde esmeralda. Corria con todas sus fuerzas contrario al viento, se acercaba a esa exquisita luz esmeralda, el viento golpeando su rostro y su respiración agitada resonaba en la profundidad, su espalda empapandose de sudor, su cuerpo cansandose, pero algo lo motivaba a seguir corriendo. Estaba muy cerca de él, mas aun no podia ver su rostro, la distancia se acortaba, faltaba muy poco...

- ¡DRACOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEEEEEEEEEEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEE!!! -grito Blaise ya preocupado por que su amigo no reaccionaba a nada, se preguntaba que rayos estaria soñando...

- ¡Baja la voz! -replico nuestro recien despertado rubio- maldito seas, Blaise...

- ¿Tan bueno estaba tu sueño? -pregunto mientras una picara sonrisa aparecia en su rostro- ¿se puede saber con quien soñabas, Dra?

- Hum... no te incumbe, Bla... -dijo mientras recordaba aquel extraño sueño. Se había visto a si mismo corriendo con una tunica verde oscuro que ondeaba por la velocidad, el viento estaba golpendo su rostro y la oscuridad era muy intensa. Lo unico que veia era un resplandor verde que provenia de una figura lejana, casi la alcanzaba cuando... "¡Maldito, Blaise!" -penso amargamente- "estaba tan cerca de aquella figura, cuando me desperto...".

- Bien, no me digas. De todas formas debe ser alguien de "La Lista", una o uno de los tantos... -dijo burlonamente Blaise antes de ser golpeado por una almoada.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Maldito Dra!!! vas a ver! -acto seguido le tira una almoada la cual no le cae, puesto que el rubio ya había cerrado la puerta del baño.

- ¡Muajajajajajajajajaja!!! -se carcajeo el rubio Sly, dentro del baño.

"Cada día esta más demente! y cada día lo quiero más! (como amigo claro!)" -penso el rubio terminando de desnudarse, escuchando el agua caliente caer, sintiendo el vapor rozar su desnudo cuerpo. Entro lentamente en la tina de agua hirviendo, gimiendo al contacto. Su mente divagaba, cuando ese nombre aparecio nuevamente, como si él lo hubiera llamado: "Harry Potter". Poco a poco se fue adormeciendo con la escencia de vainilla cosquilleando en su nariz... Otra vez corria en un lugar oscuro pero ahora distinguia el lugar: era un corredor de Hogwarts. Y ahi estaba, en el final del oscuro corredor, esa figura. Esos ojos esmeralda relampageando en la oscuridad, corria lo más rápido que podia estaba muy cerca, la figura extendio un delgado brazo, con los dedos ligeramente levantados, Draco levanto tambien su brazo, tratando de alcanzarlo estaba muy cerca...

- ¡Draco!!! si no sales ahora, ¡tumbo la puerta! -grito Blaise notablemente angustiado, por que su amigo llevaba horas (sin exagerar: horas (te ayudo a tumbar la puerta Blaise!!!) en el baño.

- ¡Ya salgo, Blaise! -contesto el rubio despertando.- ¿Quien eres? -susurro, mientras tomaba la toalla.

Ya en el comedor se encontraba el moreno Gry, desayunando con el resto de los leones. En su mente lo unico que cabía eran Draco y el beso (y eso que entraban con las justas, tamaño mani que tiene por cerebro...). Tenia la mirada perdida en su plato, intacto.

- ¿Harry? -llamo Ron sin obtener respuesta- ¡¡¿¿Harry??!! -llamo de nuevo, y otra vez sin respuesta- ¡HARRY!!!!!!!!!!! -grito ya preocupado.

- Mmmm.... ¿ah? a sí, sí Ron... -contesto perdido, con la mirada todavia fija en su plato.

- ¿Harry, qué sucede? -pregunto Hermione con voz angustiada.

- ¿Ah? (y dale!) no, no nada... -respondio otra vez perdido... mirando al plato...

- Harry, ¿te sientes bien? -Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente.- te ves preocupado...

- Sí, claro, solo estoy cansado... -dijo Harry antes de por fin mirar a Hermione y no al plato...- no te preocupes, Her, solamente estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve anoche...

- ¿Si, de qué trataba? -pregunto interesada Hermione.

- No, nada importante... -dijo Harry, pero por la mirada que Hermione le lanzaba...- Err... estaba en... en el Gran Comedor y... y u-un pollo gigante me perseguia!!! -mintio terriblemente el moreno tratando de salvarse...

- Sí, claro Har, lo que tu digas -dijo sarcasticamente Ron antes de embutirse una pierna de pollo.

- ¬¬ como sea... tengo que ir traer algo, los veo más tarde chicos -y sin más se salio corriendo.

- Esta cada día más raro... -comento Hermione. Mientras miraba la puerta del Gran Comedor y del mismo lugar en donde Harry había desaparecido corriendo, aparecio un rubio alto, junto a su pandilla.

Ya en su cuarto, el moreno Gry recogia distraidamente unos pergaminos y botellas de tinta. No podia olvidarse de lo sucedido, no sabia que hacer, como actuar. Decidio que lo mejor seria hablar con Draco para aclarar las cosas. "Ay, Draco..." -dijo antes de suspirar. Justo en ese momento escucho un picoteo en la ventana, la abrio para dejar entrar a un halcón negro de afilado pico y garras, que traia un sobre verde oscuro con una fina cinta plateada. Desato la carta, abriendo rápidamente el sobre, el halcón salio volando inmediatamente.

- Draco... -susurro al terminar de leer la carta.

La carta sencillamente decia:

"Harry, se que estas confundido, necesitamos hablar. Encuentrame en la torre de Astrologia (uy que original...) a la medianoche, te recomiendo llevar tu capa de invisibilidad,  
Draco"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!!!!!!!!! termine! no me maten si me demore mucho, jeje... es que he estado ocupada y además castigada jejeje... He aquí un GRAN capitulo! sí, ya se que no es grande, pero es él más grande de todos! XP Bueno mil gracias a todas (os) los que han leido mi ff y espero que les guste! y gracias especiales a la gente que a gastado su tiempo en dejarme reviews! :D

El nombre y partes de este ff han sido sacados de una muy buena canción de mi grupo favorito (otra vez! XD) "Mar de Copas" he aquí la letra:

Si Algo Así Como El Amor Está En El Aire (o sencillamente SAACEAEEEA)

cómo es la vida, cómo es  
te encuentras destruido  
de nada te ha valido la vida como es  
luego el futuro te neg  
el mundo te gritaba:  
"tu ya no vales nada"  
el futuro te neg

una joya como tú...un regalo como t  
¿qué tiene nada que ver  
con esto la realidad?  
dime ¿quién sabe querer?  
a mis brazos se entreg  
¿no sería demasiado?  
y que bien se está a su lado

¿cuánto dura ser feliz?  
son segundos nada más  
lo demás es caminar  
por una vida sin ley  
y agarrarlo al vuelo hoy  
si algo así como el amor está en el aire

y todo tiene su final  
y yo te debo un adiós  
es solo un gesto de amor  
saber decirlo sin más  
¿en qué momento escribir  
una carta del adiós?  
solo quiero un día más  
(o quizás que sean dos)

después de un sueño tan largo  
como la cura de un sueño  
cada quien a su lugar...  
tu risa es la mejor risa  
tu boca es la mejor boca  
tu beso es el mejor beso  
tu olvido el peor olvido  
¿a quién le importa una ley?  
¿a quién le importa un buen dios?

nunca supe merecer  
las cosas que regal  
como un consuelo fugaz  
si algo así como el amor está en el aire

con una mano me dió,  
con la otra me lo quit  
siempre lo pude saber:  
"lo tienes que devolver"  
¡y lo devuelvo sin más!  
si algo así como el amor está en el aire

pd.: COMO SE LARGEN SIN DECIR NI SIQIERA Q NO LES GUSTO... TENGAN EN CUENTA ESAS PESADILLAS QUE PROXIMAMENTE TENDRAN, POR QUE SI... SE DONDE VIVEN Y LOS ACECHARE POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA!  
gracias.  
pd.2: s mi 1er ff no sean malos!!! y si quieren que la siga avisenme!


	4. El Dolor Del Amor

How Deep Is Our Love  
  
Autora: Drucila-Sly  
  
Olazas!!! :D recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior les comente de mi pequeño error con los reviews? pues, bueno... todavia no sé como corregirlo! xP jejeje, pero si alguna (o) de uds me lo puede decir se lo agradeceria muchisimo! muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews! :D (o solo por leer!)  
  
LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K.ROWLING Y BLA, BLA, BLA  
  
ADVERTENCIA: este fic es SLASH, los anti-gays pueden ir retirandose.  
  
"Una flecha de tu mirar me dio en el corazón,  
lo que senti no fue dolor, más bien amor, la flecha quedo enterrada en mi pecho,  
y con el tiempo fui sintiendo, el dolor del amor..."  
  
Cap.4 El Dolor Del Amor  
  
Una presión en su pecho, su cremosa y pálida piel se asomaba atraves de los botones abiertos de una camisa negra: perfecta combinación... Ese plata vivo, natural de sus ojos, se mostraba ahora opaco de dolor, un dolor en la distancia: producto de la combinación de esa terrible confusión mezclada con esos malditos nervios...  
  
- Sólo hablaremos, le aclarare que había estado muy confundido ese día y por consecuencia no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacia... -se decia a si mismo el rubio mientras se arreglaba para su "cita" en la torre de Astronomia con el Gry- Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?! estaba totalmente conciente de lo que hacia y no me pude detener... -estaba comenzando a desesperarse, faltaba todavia media hora y no podia terminar de cambiarse sin ser aturdido por los nervios- Tranquilo Draco todo saldra bien, le diras lo mucho que lo amas y todo saldra bien... Pero qué rayos?! como le digo que lo amo y que quiero estar con el por el resto de la eternidad? si lo que quiero es aclarar las cosas... qué voy a hacer...???  
  
- (...) Dra? (...) -susurro una voz dormida a sus espaldas. El rubio se sobresalto al notar a esa persona a sus espaldas, volteando para encontrarse cara a cara con la voz que había interrumpido su labor.- qué haces a estas horas arreglandote? adonde vas esta noche? más bien a la cama de quien? -dijo aun somnoliento pero igual de burlón.  
  
- No te incumbe, Bla... -susurro más tranquilo al notar de quien se trataba.  
  
- (...) Mmmm... no me quieres contar? ni a mi? ni a tu mejor amigo? -pregunto extrañado.  
  
- Mmmmmmm... -penso el rubio un momento antes de responder, y finalmente dijo en voz baja.- No lo entenderias... -al notar su mirada, aquella mirada que le confirmaba que despues de todos esos años, él era el unico capaz de entenderlo casi por completo, le afirmo.- Sí, Bla, ni tu lo entenderias...  
  
- No me digas ahora si no quieres, pero sabes que tarde o temprano me lo diras, sabes que necesitaras a alguien y también sabes que yo siempre estare allí... -dijo tranquilizadoramente antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla (uy que gays!) y despedirse con un: "Que te vaya bien".  
  
El rubio sonrio dulcemente ante las palabras de su mejor amigo. Recordando en su mente: "Siempre estuvo, esta y estara allí...".  
  
  
  
Verde esmeralda mostraban nervios, y desesperación, entre piezas de ropa regadas por el suelo se encontraba, una lagrima escapo de la comisura de su ojo, corriendo por su mejilla: la desesperación lo agobiaba, esas preguntas persistian: qué usar? qué decir? como actuar? ya no sabia que hacer se había dejado caer al suelo casi inconciente.  
  
- T.T Qué voy a hacer...? -sollozo, cuando se dio cuenta de la estupida situación en que se encontraba.- Pero qué estoy haciendo? qué gano estando tirado en el suelo, sin hacer nada??? -y poco a poco se fue incorporando. Hecho un vistazo a las prendas sobre el suelo, alargo la mano para alcanzar una camisa blanca y se la puso, la opaca luz de la antorcha haciendo cálidas hondas en la blanca y desnuda piel. Al darse cuenta de la hora por poco grita de horror, faltaban apenas 15 minutos!!! (detalle: estuvo tirado en el piso idiotizado por 1 hora y 45 minutos xDDD) Termino rápidamente de cambiarse y arreglarse el cabello que hiciera lo que hiciera estaba siempre revuelto...  
  
Iba corriendo por los corredores a todo galope, capa de invisibilidad sobre si, varita encendida en la mano derecha, mapa de los merodeadores en la izquierda. Subia, corria, doblaba la esquina, corria nuevamente, cuando escucho un murmullo y se detuvo en seco. Se acerco apenas unos pasos, no queria estar tan cerca sino lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver quien era y oir lo que decia, en la oscuridad de un corredor podia alcanzar a ver la alta y delgada figura de su profesor de pociones, no alcanzaba a ver quien era la persona con la que conversaba, pero escuchaba la conversación.  
  
- Ya no puedo resistirlo... si seguimos así me temo que dejare el colegio, solo para estar contigo, no puedo soportar más estos encuentros en las sombras... necesito verte, tenerte... -acto seguido se besan apasionadamente. El moreno tenia la boca abierta hasta el piso, ese era Snape, pero no podia ser Snape, de cuando aquí se oye a Snape hablando de amor, y besandose con alguien en un pasillo mientras todo el colegio duerme?! Despues de unos momentos el moreno reacciono, miro su reloj y se maldijo por quedar estupidizado (no sé si existe esa palabra pero me gusta! xD) ante la escena: faltaban 7 minutos!!! Decidio que no podria pasar por alli, sin evitar vomitar, así que tuvo que encontrar otro camino.  
  
Corria por el mismo pasillo, doblaba la esquina, corria, subia unos escalones, corria, entonces por fin llego: la torre de Astronomia.  
  
  
  
Levanto una temblorosa mano hacia la puerta, la abrio lentamente y entro en la habitación... Allí se encontraba el rubio sentado en una ventana obserbando la luna, el plateado de sus ojos brillo al escuchar como la puerta se abria, plata volteo para encontrarse nuevamente con esmeralda, se observaron unos momentos antes de que el rubio rompiera el silencio.  
  
- Sientate, por favor -dijo señalando a su costado un espacio en la ventana. El moreno obedecio, sentandose a su lado, apreciando la hermosa vista, se quito la túnica, viendo la del Sly en el suelo le parecio un poco tonto tenerla puesta, sus ojos relucian, la esmeralda más viva que nunca, el corazón del rubio latia rapidamente ante la visión, el Gry al sentir la mira del rubio en si, se volvio hacia él... Verde y Plata juntos otra vez, como la primera vez... Draco trato de hablar serenandose, su cabello cayendo dulcemente en su rostro, entonces ambos no pudieron más.  
El rubio se acerco lentamente al moreno, sintiendo suavemente su respiración agitandose por la cercania, abrio ligeramente la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero en ese momento se vio asi mismo aprendido alrededor de las caderas por las piernas del Sly, abrio nuevamente la boca en un intento de protestar, pero sus labios fueron callados por los labios de su rubio platinado. Se separo ligeramente para observar sus ojos, su reacción, pero era muy simple ver que estaba totalmente perdido... Fue entregandose lentamente al beso, dejando que el rubio se adentrara en su boca y la explorara, jugando con su lengua, enrededando las piernas, pronto se dio cuenta de que tenia las piernas amarradas alrededor del rubio, ambos se habian despojado de las camisas: en realidad la suya habia sido sigilosamente abierta por el rubio y tirada por la ventana y el Gry por venganza se la habia arrancado de un tiron rompiendo los botones... El Sly no podia dejar de tocar el desnudo torso del moreno encima de él, besando y mordiendo su piel, el Gry se dejaba besar y de cuando en cuando atacaba el cuello del rubio, entre caricia y caricia, pasaron las horas, quedandose exhaustos, el Gry sobre el Sly. El rubio habia querido quitarle el pantalón al Gry pero solo consiguio abrirselo y cayeron profundamente dormidos...  
  
Iba nuevamente corriendo por ese pasillo todo era más claro, pero no lo suficiente, esa misma figura al final del pasillo, ese resplandor verde, estaba muy cerca... por fin! Toco sus dedos y los entrelazaron, estaba parado frente a la figura, le quiso preguntar quién era? pero cuando abria la boca las palabras no salian, alcanzo a ver como abria su boca para decir algo cuando...  
  
- Draco, Draco... por favor, despierta... -la voz del moreno lo desperto dulcemente, sentia una suave brisa jugando en su piel, entonces abrio los ojos para reunirlos con los de su amado, Verde y Plata se regocijaron estando juntos de nuevo, pero el Verde se mostraba temeroso.  
  
- Qué sucede, mi vida? -pregunto curioso y feliz.  
  
- Shhh... escucha -susurro solo para que el oyera y se diera cuenta de la situación. Se escuchaban pasos y voces alegres y tristes dirigiendose hacia donde estaban: TENIAN ASTRONOMIA ESE DÍA!!!!!!!!  
  
- Oh, Dios... como pude pasar ese detalle...??? -se reclamaba así mismo- no te preocupes, Harry... solo, toma tus ropas, nos cubriremos con la capa y saldremos de aquí, no sucedera nada, ok? -el asustado rostro del moreno asintio- Bien... ahora... -dijo tomando su túnica y camisa- Vamos... -el Gry tomo sus ropas del suelo, y se cubrio a él y al rubio bajo la capa, y salieron sigilosamente antes de sus compañeros de clase entraran.  
  
- Adonde vamos, Draco...??? -susurro el moreno, pensando en lo que era capaz el Sly.  
  
- No podemos ir muy lejos, tendremos que entrar a un baño cercano, cambiarnos y volver... -respondio el rubio, gozando de la idea de tener al moreno en un baño para el...  
  
- Mmmm... bueno, hacia adonde...?? -pregunto, el Gry dudoso de lo que podria pasar, consiguiendo como respuesta un simple: "Sigueme". A pocos metros de ellos, se encontraba una estatua, a la cual el rubio susurro unas palabras, la estatua de Dragón verde, se movio dando entrada a un lujoso baño. El Gry paso rápidamente los ojos por cada esquina del lugar, era un GRAN baño de paredes verde obscuro, el lujoso lavatorio era de plata y fina y en un estante superior a este se encontraban finos perfumes, cremas, etc.; tenia una enorme tina, junto a ella un gran estante repleto de esencias y frascos, junto a la tina se encontraba un lindo jacuzzi burbujeante, la cenefa era de unas finas serpientes plateadas, con dos rubis rojo fuego incrustados como ojos, en fin: era un paraiso. Pero noto en especial las iniciales "DM" bordadas con hilo de plata en la toalla de manos cuando se secaba el rostro despues de lavarselo con un delicioso jabón liquido que desprendia un exquisito olor a vainilla, despues de que el rubio le dijera que podia asearse rápidamente si deseaba, antes de irse.  
  
El rubio observaba detalladamente como el Gry lavaba su rostro, maravillandose por el olor, el simple gesto le parecia exitante, las llamas de la antorcha reflejandose en sus ojos color verde esmeralda, haciendolos menearse tentadoramente, y poniendo un brillo en su desnuda piel, aprovechando que estaba volteado, el Sly tomo la blanca camisa puesta en la mesita y se la coloco en los hombros, el moreno volteo rápidamente confundido, para encontrarse nuevamente con ese vivo plata, esta vez fue él, el que no pudo resistir y se inclino hacia el rubio besandolo suavemente, luego se separo de su cuerpo, tomando la camisa de sus manos, se la coloco cerrando pausadamente los botones, luego se coloco la tunica, mirando confundido al Sly, y este tomo la camisa negra, poniendola sobre sus hombros, como no tenia botones que cerrar, se coloco la tunica y salieron corriendo de ahi, hacia la torre, habían olvidado el tiempo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&¬¬  
  
El tiempo habia literalmente volado, faltaban 15 minutos para que acabara, así que decidieron regresar a sus salas comunes, estaban apunto de separarse cuando aparecio el profesor Dumblendore, los miro con desprecio y sorprendentemente dijo:  
  
- Patetico... la estupida parejita: Potter y Malfoy. Viendose a escondidas y escapandose en medio de la noche, imbeciles! -les espeto- creen que nadie sabe que se escabuyen, para encontrarse en lugares obvios del colegio, gays de porqueria! -los dos estaban en choc, pero sobretodo el Gry, era el mismo Dumblendore que siempre lo ayudaba y le brindaba su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba? Iba a volver a gritarles cuando, un profesor paso por ahi- Ah! Buenos días, profesor Flitwick! (Mmmm... se escribe así??? o.ó?) -dijo con su tonito alegre de siempre- Malfoy, si seria tan amable de acompañarme a mi oficina... -dijo en presencia del profesor conduciendolo rápidamente por un pasillo hacia su oficina dejando al moreno sin habla.  
  
Ya en la oficina de Dumblendore, el rubio le espeto:  
  
- Quién mierda es usted para hablarnos de ese mo-- -pero fue interrupido por la cachetada que estallo en su rostro.  
  
- Ahora aprenderas lo que les sucede a las mariposas... -dijo y estallo en su estomágo un rodillaso dejandolo sin aire, si que tenia fuerza, el vejete ese! Entonces paso lo imaginable, el viejo saco su varita y pronuncio esta imperdonable palabra: "Cruccio!", se estrello en su arrodillado cuerpo la maldición. El rubio sintio como si mil cuchillos lo estuvieran clavando, como si mil elefantes le pasaran encima, como si se estuviera quemando vivo, como si se acabara su botella de whiskey!!! (NOOOOOO!!!) El viejo se le tiro encima y comenzo a golpearlo, puñetazos estallaban en su rostro, pecho, costillas, entonces cuando estaba totalmente indefenso le precipito una patada y le escupio en el rostro.  
  
- Asqueroso homosexual... -le espeto, momentos antes había llegado el moreno a la oficina y al escuchar los gritos de su rubio habia intentado derrumbar la puerta, cosa que no pudo... -Si te vuelves acercar a ese estupido, lo mato. El miedo aparecio visible en los ojos del Sly, si mataba a su Gry, el simplemente moria...  
  
- Vejete, asqueros-- -alcanzo a decir el rubio tendido en el suelo antes de comenzar a toser sangre. Escuchaba los gritos del Gry fuera de la oficina, cuando el viejo lanzo un hechizo a la puerta y salio de esta dejando atonito al moreno que se precipito en la siniestra oficina para encontrarse con su Sly tendido en el suelo, su ropa maltrecha y envuelto en sangre.  
  
- No, no porfavor... Draco, Draco... -sollozaba con el rubio entre los brazos- Draco, mi vida... él te hizo esto, él... -"cof, cof, cof" lo interrumpio la tos ensangrentada de su rubio- me las va a pagar, lo voy a matar -la rabia pura era visible en sus ojos, cargo al rubio ahora inconsiente en sus hombros llevandolo a la enfermeria, la enfermera no le pregunto nada lo miro inexpresiva y atendio al Sly: Dumblendore ya habia estado ahi.  
  
  
  
Se paso un buen tiempo sentado ahi, cuando el rubio se desperto.  
  
- Draco, mi vida... -susurro para que solo el Sly escuchara, esperaba las dulces palabras del rubio cuando este le respondio:  
  
- Alejate de mi, sucio Potter! -le espeto debilmente, de cansancio, sin embargo sus palabras fueron claras y duras. El moreno quedo estupefacto ante su respuesta.  
  
- Draco...? -pregunto esperando que solo hubiera sido una equivocación lo cual no fue...  
  
- Qué no me escuchaste? Alejate, d-- -lo interrumpio una debil tos, el moreno trato de acercarse a él, recibiendo su desprecio como respuesta- No me toques! No te quiero ver nunca más, no te me acerques! Me das asco... -dijo arrastrando las palabras, doliendole en el alma al moreno, se levanto y antes de irse le dijo:  
  
- No sé exactamente por que lo haces, pero se que es mentira, recuerda mis palabras Draco, te quiero... -dijo tan bajo como para que solo el escuhase.  
  
- Largo! -grito debilmente el Sly, cuando la puerta se cerraba, ese simbolo de que las puertas de su amor se cerraban, para no volverse a abrir, talves un día, en un pais lejano el vuelva a abrir esa puerta, en ese pais, en el pais de sus sueños...

* * *

Yahooa! termine! asuuuu, que capitulazo! pom, pom, pom! qué sucedera? Draco botara a Harry de su vida? Su amor abra terminado? pues averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo por que no les voy a decir NADA!!! xDDDDD bueno ps, valio la espera!!! (supongo, no?) yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! bueno ps nada solamente mil gracias por leer y dejar reviews: dejen reviews sino no la sigo ah! muajajajajaja! siii, soy capaz de dejarlos en suspenso! muajajajajajaja!!!! ah, y también a la chica (o el chico) que me pregunto si era Astronomia o Astrologia mi respuesta: no sé la verdad! xDDDD tu elige! y no hay problema tumbamos la puerta!!! xDDD y muchas gracias por leer!!!  
  
El titulo de este capitulo es el de una canción de mi grupo favorito: Mar de Copas! (si otra vez!) y también me inspiro mucho ese titulo así que aca esta la canción:  
  
EL DOLOR DEL AMOR  
  
Otra vez te despiertas por el llanto de un oscuro amanecer sin creer que se fue.  
  
Y otra vez te preguntas "¿Qué hago entonces en el mundo si es tan cruel?"  
la verdad no la ves.  
  
Volverás a sentir el calor del amor,  
volverás a sentir el dolor del amor.  
  
De una vez cúrate esa pena que te apena o mátame.  
solo así entenderé.  
  
O de una vez rompe esa cadena que condenas y mírame.  
solo así te diré.  
  
Volverás a sentir el calor del amor,  
volverás a sentir el dolor del amor.  
  
pd.: COMO SE LARGEN SIN DECIR NI SIQIERA Q NO LES GUSTO... TENGAN EN CUENTA ESAS PESADILLAS QUE PROXIMAMENTE TENDRAN, POR QUE SI... SE DONDE VIVEN Y LOS ACECHARE POR EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD, MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA! gracias.  
pd.2: s mi 1er ff no sean malos!!! y si quieren que la siga avisenme! 


	5. AVISILLO2!

AVISO2 (si no leyeron el primero, ignorar): olazas!!! no saben cuanto les agradesco los reviews!!!! los adoro :'( y bueno pues no se preocupen que yo seguire escribiendo solo les pido un poquito de paciencia porque el 5to cap es el último y es MUY grande, si?? no me maten!!! los quiero mucho!!!!! (k)s! 


	6. El Pais De Tus Sueños

How Deep Is Our Love?  
Autora: Drucila-Sly 

Gueno, gueno, gueno... no me maten!!! por favor!!! TOT lo que pasa es que a mi maquina le entro un virus, no sé si lo conoceran, aunque es muy famoso... bueno es el "gusano", este "gusano" hace lo que los gusanos hacen... comen!!! y se comio TODO! ABSOLUTA Y COMPLETAMENTE TODO lo de mi maquina!!! BUAAAAA!!! fue horrible!!! TTTOTTT así que... así es como murio el 5to capitulo... el original, claro! por que he decidido que a pesar de todo uds. son mi publico! pequeño pero SON! xDDD así que he re-escrito el 5to cap., no sera igual que el primero pero mantendra la idea! graciones por leer!

(A LOS QUE LEYERON EL PARRAFO ANTERIOR: gracias por soplarse el parrafaaaaaazo! :D)

$$$LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING QUIEN SE PUDRE EN PLATA Y NO ES COMO YO$$$

---ESTE FIC ES SLASH, LOS HOMOFOBICOS PUEDEN CORRER LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE!---

Cap.5 Pais de tus sueños

Mientras iba internandose nuevamente en aquél extraño país, en el país de los sueños, pensanba: "Detras de esa puerta estaras y es aquella puerta la que no abrire, sabre que es por mi propio bien..." pero bueno... qué podia hacer??? dormido no controlaba sus acciones. Abrió aquella puerta...

Corría. El pasadizo. La oscuridad. Y ese cálido resplandor esmeralda al final del corredor. Qué significaba? Corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin embargo no alcanzaba al final... Comenzaba a avanzar, el sudor empapaba su frente y espalda, estaba cerca, derrepente en su camino diviso una varita y un viejo sombrero en su camino y se detuvo a recogerlos, al alzar la mirada, se vio a sí mismo siendo jalado por una fuerza desconocida a las afueras del castillo, alejandolo del pasillo, de la oscuridad y del resplandor esmeralda. Al golpear contra el suelo, despertó y sí, efectivamente se encontraba en ningun otro lugar más que el suelo... Aquél suelo del que no se había despegado desde que salio aquella tarde de la enfermeria, hacia ya tres largos días... No había comido, ni ido a clases, se levantaba unicamente cuando ya no podia más y se dirigia al baño (Dru: jejeje, la naturaleza lo llama...), pero aparte de eso, no hacia más que mirar al suelo por horas mientras lloraba o dormir y soñar una y otra vez aquello del pasadizo... su vida, o lo que quedaba de ella, consistia simplemente en existir.

Durante esos tres días él había hecho algo muy similar: encerrarse en el baño en el que habitaba Myrtle la llorona para sencillamente llorar hasta caer sin fuerzas. Al igual que el rubio no había comido, ni bebido, tampoco asistido a clases... (Dru: lo cual comprueba la pesima seguridad con los estudiantes en Hogwarts! no psss!) el pelirrojoy la pelo de esponja se preguntaban como había sobrevivido hasta entonces, más que nada el pelirrojo, porque la otra andaba más interesada en el burdel clandestino que había montado en la sala comun de hufflepuf (Dru: si se escribira asi...) junto con la ayuda de estas, y bueno estos... Trato de hablar con Dumblendore pero cuando le dijo lo que pasaba, este solo respondio: "y?", acto seguido le da la espalda al pelirrojo rumbo a su despacho... La espectro se había cansado de hablarle al Gry que ya parecia en estado vegetal...

A las 11:00pm del 3er día Myrtle decidio que esto estaba llendo muy lejos al igual que Blaise (Dru: el detalle, habran coordinado mentes??? nadie lo sabe... u.ú). La espectro se acerco a la esquina en donde lloraba el Gry y dijo:

- Eres un cobarde -este levanto los ojos color esmeralda que ahora resplandecian a causa de las lágrimas- sabes que llorar no lo solucionara! -y por primera vez la espectro sonrio sin burla, solo con pura sinceridad.

###TOT###

Se acerco lentamente a su amigo y se recosto en el suelo junto a este, sus ojos color caramelo intenso se posaron en la plata liquida de los del rubio, coloco su brazo alrededor de su cintura y dijo:

- De verdad te enamoraste... -el rubio cerro los ojos con fuerza dejando escapar un par de lágrimas- y eres tan estupido como para no luchar por él???!!!

- Como lo sabes? -pregunto el rubio con dificultad, ya que hacia tres días que no usaba la garganta (Dru: y como los 2 sobrevivieron??? lo dejare para su imaginacion... Supermaaaaan!)

- No te preocupes -dijo tranquilizadoramente- soy él único que lo sabe, la primera noche en el suelo no hacias más que decir su nombre y bueno todas las noches siguientes... tienes suerte de que sean cuartos dobles! -dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sacandole una pequeña risa apagada seguida de una toz por parte del rubio- Vamos, parate! Así tenga que matar, te ayudare a resolver esto! -el rubio se abrazo del chico de los ojos de caramelo y lentamente lo ayudo a pararse...

* * *

Wohooooooo!!! bueno por siacaso voy a publicar el 5to cap. en partes! cuantas? ps no se!!! xDDD pero creo que es lo mas justo para todos! para uds. porque no tendran que esperar y para mi porque no me cansare de escribir!!! :D:D:D bueno, bueno, dejen rvs!!! :D 

El nombre e inspiracion de este cap. lo saque de una cancion de... sí, adivinaron! MAR DE COPAS!!!!!!! :D jajaja

PAÍS DE TUS SUEÑOS

Cae la lluvia y el pesar de sus hombros al andar no cae en cuenta de si avanza o va a cada paso que da.

Si es la lluvia poco da o una lágrima al pasar derramando bella estampa de tristeza y soledad.

Oye príncipe en pena, dime cuánto por sufrir es tu condena tu fantasma es el dolor de mi propio corazón no ha dejado de llorar cabizbajo mírate y con el nocturno andar de tus labios háblame.

Es siempre recordar que estuve labio a labio con su labio a labio,  
con su labio a labio,  
respirándole muy cerca, labio a labio y piel a piel con su querer.

Y no puedo más de esta condena y no puedo más que el día en que robaron la vida y se fue.

Y miré al sol no pude en nada pensar y un amor fue prohibido de buscar.

Mira en que te han convertido en recuerdos nada más te expulsaron del camino y ya no te encuentro más rompieron tu corazón,  
del que nunca seré dueño y siempre solo espero.  
en el país de tus sueños.

es muy buenaaaa!!! (la cancion, por siacaso!) pero no se porque sale de corrido... cuidense mucho, GRACIAS POR LEER!!! :D:D:D y FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! :D:D:D:D:D


	7. 5to cap II Angel negro de alas rotas

How Deep Is Our Love?  
Autora: Drucila-Sly 

Wolaaas! aquí estoy devuelta!!! ven, no me tarde mucho! :D:D:D y bueno... NECESITO que me digan si el 5to cap. lo escribo en partes como estoy haciendo o... lo divido en muchos caps.! lo que pasa es que son muuuuchas partes! como 6, y no sé que seria mejor... DIGANMELO PORFAS!!! como? esta demas decir que con los reviews!!! :D GRACIAS POR LEER!

$$$LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ROWLING QUIEN SE PUDRE EN PLATA Y NO ES COMO YO$$$

---ESTE FIC ES SLASH, LOS HOMOFOBICOS PUEDEN CORRER LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE!---

* * *

Cap.5 Pais de tus sueños-Parte II: Angél negro de alas rotas

El Gry se levanto decididamente de su esquina descubriendo que había perdido fuerzas y cayendo al instane, volvio a pararse rápidamente pero sus piernas volvieron a doblarse y cayo (Dru: Ay... mi sueño hecho realidad... podria hacerlo caerse mil veces más y no me cansaria!). Lentamente se puso de pie nuevamente y para evitar una nueva caída se sujeto de la pared (Dru: como? no sé ps... con las uñas!!!) y camino calmadamente hacia la entrada del baño, abrio la puerta con paciencia, haciendo que sus dedos reaccionaran, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su mejor pelirrojo amigo (Dru: por no decir único en esta historia) medio roncando, en el suelo junto a la puerta. Se dejo caer lentamente a su costado, se disponia a despertarlo suavemente cuando de la nada abrio los ojos.

- Harry! Compañe -aaaaah!- (Dru: aclaracion: fue un bostezo) ro -dijo sobandose los ojos y tratado de aclarar su visión- saliste de tu tumba! -sonrisa leve departe del otro Gry- Vamos, voy a alimentarte! -y con esto lo paro de un tiron.

### TOT ###

- Jajajajaja! - se carcajeo alegremente el chico de los ojos de caramelo, al ver a su mejor rubio amigo devorarse toda la comida que este le proviciono (Dru: aclaracion: MUCHA!!!)- Sí que tenias hambre, Dra! Jajajajajajaja!

- Jajaja, vamos, Bla! -rio como no hacia desde hacia ya tres días- qué más quieres?!

- Bueno, bueno... tienes razón! -se declaro derrotado el acaramelado Sly- no sé como sobreviviste 3 días, SIN COMER!!!

- Mmm... no me importaba mucho... -confeso tristemente el rubio.

- Bueno, ya resolveremos eso -dijo el acaramelado tratando de alivianar la situación- pero antes que nada, deberas relatarme la historia!

- Esta bien... -declaro con dolor al recordarlo todo- pero es algo complicada...

### TOT ###

- Harry, dejame decirte que eres un cerdo! -dijo asombrado por la manera en que su amigo se habia embutido TODA la comida que los elfos domesticos les habían dado- Jajajajajaja!!!

- Tú no te quedas atras! -replico el Gry azabache- te comiste un pastel matrimonial con masa elastica, TU SOLO!!! Jajajajajaja! (Dru: Bien ahi con el pastel matrimonial con masa elastica!!!)

- Hey, hey, hey! no seas hablador, que tu te comiste como 3 de esos!!! -nueva carcajada por parte del pelirrojo.

- A verdad... -más risas.

- Mmm... -dijo el pelirrojo más serio- me vas a contar lo que paso... o te lo guardaras?

- Te lo contare, Ron... -declaro con tristeza- y gracias por todo...

### TOT ###

2 horas más tarde (Dru: aclaración: 1 hora en comer y otra en la historia, que bueeeno preferi omitir!), el rubio y el azabache terminaron de contar su historia (Dru: otra vez la coordinación mental...)

- Sabes que te ayudare... -dijo el acaramelado- solo dime que piensas hacer.

- Por ahora, no me importa el vejete, he recuperado esperanzas y decidido que tratare de arreglar la situación con Harry...

- Oh... comprendo... (Dru: en la cabeza de Blaise se escuchaban gritos: "SANGRE! MUERTE AL VIEJO!!!") -dijo el acaramelado entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo- pero no ahora, lo que necesitas en estos momentos es descansar! Vamos!

- Ok, ok... -dijo sin poder luchar el rubio- te quiero, Bla.

- Yo tambien, Dra -dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

### TOT ###

Ron estaba algo así: -, O.O, o.óuuu

- Tú... Malfoy... Tú... -balbuceaba sin sentido- Oh, Dios... Malfoy... Dumblendore...

- Sí, yo y Malfoy... Dumblendore... -trato de explicar el Gry azabache.

- Lo matare, juro que lo hare... -susurro con ira el pelirrojo.

- NO, RON!!! - casi grito el de los ojos esmeralda- yo lo amo!!!

- No me refiero a Malfoy! -dijo aterrado de pensar en la tristeza de su amigo- me refiero al viejo manipulador homofobico, barba con patas! (Dru: viejo manipulador homofobico, barba con patas, cortesia de Conacha y adhamenken! gracias!)

- Oh... -dijo disimulando su sonrojo- la verdad es que yo tambien lo he pensado seriamente -dijo más sereno.

- Muy bien! Esta decidido! -anuncio el pelirrojo- pero eso será mañana! A dormir!!!

### TOT ###

El rubio ya se encontraba dormitando entre sus sabanas aterciopeladas, a su costado se encontraba el chico caramelo (Dru: la mejor golosina! ;D) acariciando sus cabellos con ternura.

El azabache Gry estaba, ya, acostado en su colchon, con él pelirrojo a su costado acariciando su mejilla mientras dormia.

- Harry... -dejo escapar el rubio entre sueños.

- Draco... -dijo el Gry azabache de igual manera.

- Mi pequeño angel negro de alas rotas... -dijeron Blaise y Ron al mismo tiempo. (Dru: la ya famosa telepatia! xDDD)

* * *

oook! una explicación en las partes de coordinacion mental no decian necesariamente lo mismo, sino algo similar. A lo que me referia con esto es que los dos (Blaise y Ron) se encontraba en la misma situación sentimental respecto a sus mejores amigos, la cual es amor platonico y nada mas! (bueno uno que otros roces, jejeje)

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!! :D:D:D:D:D


End file.
